Caught in the Crowd
by yourpenmate
Summary: Stephen Farrelly was bullied as a child and when he thought he found a friend, she turned her back on him. Several years later with guilt eating her alive, they encountered one another in their high school reunion. What will unfold? A short fluffy story, Oneshot Sheamus/OC


**Just a little story about our favourite ginger inspired by Kate Miller-Heidke's "Caught in the Crowd"**

**enjoy!**

* * *

_There used to be a boy in Irma's high school, she wasn't in his classes and she didn't know his name. She used to spend her journey to and from school with him, they'd be the first ones to get on the school bus every morning and they'd be the only ones left in the school bus on the journey home at the end of each day._

_He was quite a big guy. He was shy and quiet. He's pale, as white as a piece of paper and his freckles would stand out, contrasting with his pasty complexion. His hair was the prominent part of his features, they were a bright ginger colour, almost neon orange. He'd get teased and called names. When the kids tell him that he has no soul because he's a ginger or call him names like Ronald Mcdonald, he didn't try to deny it. He'd just look down at his feet and walk away. _

_One day, Irma found him walking alone on the school grounds while everyone sought solitude from the cold, winter Irish breeze inside the campus. They were silent for a while until they started to talk as they strolled around the school, the chilly winter air accompanying them. He just stared at his feet the whole time, as if afraid to make any eye contact. _

_She introduced herself and he replied by murmuring a sentence that ended with 'Stephen Farrelly.' _

A tall, burly figure entered through the large doors leading to the hall. A prominent part of his features was his ginger hair that seemed to creep out of the flat cap that concealed most of it. His six foot four muscular form earned a few glances thrown over his direction, a look of surprise appearing in a few pair of eyes.

Irma was one of the few who looked in surprise. Nursing a cup containing her punch in one hand, she watched him interact with everybody else, happy and friendly. He was no longer shy and he socialised well, impressing the very people whom almost two decades ago treated him like the lowest of the low.

_It was after school one afternoon when a group of boys pushed him into the cement. They threw away his bag, letting all its contents fly out, laughing among themselves. They called him names, belittling him like what everyone had been doing almost all his life. _

_'You have no friends!' they told him, agreeing among themselves as they considered the statement as fact. _

_He fought back for the first time, yelling back that he did, that he in fact has a friend. He looked around as he tried to get up, seeking for help, needing some help. That's when he saw Irma, watching on from a great distance._

_'Irma!' he called out her name, voice begging, begging for her help and begging for her to be his friend. She didn't look at his pleading cloudy, grey eyes and instead, she turned around and walked away. _

Her parents had assured her that attending the high school reunion would be a great experience yet Irma had been standing alone next to the punch for the past couple of hours. She watched him from the corner of her eyes, watched his carefree face smile as if nothing bad has ever affected him in his past. Had he forgiven her? Does he remember her? Better yet, does he remember what she did to him?

Irma spent a great deal stressing about her actions. She'd never spoken nor seen him ever again after that unfaithful day. She was caught in the crowd back then. She didn't have the maturity she has now, she was young and dumb and that's the reason she avoided him for their remaining years in high school. If she could go back in time, she'd do everything in her power to be someone he could call his friend but Irma had been a coward and now she realise, she still is.

Throwing the unfinished cup of punch in the bin, Irma used it as her own excuse to leave the warm, buzzing hall. The cold winter breeze welcomed her as she stood in the darkness in silence. She thought that today, she'd finally be able to put her guilt to rest when she see him yet, she felt guiltier than ever and she felt like the biggest coward to lack the balls to approach him and apologise for what had escalated between them several years ago.

A soft sigh escaped her lips while she buttoned up her coat, the air chilly. Walking down the steps to make her early escape out of the high school reunion, Irma needed escape. 'Leaving so soon?' a voice stopped her on her tracks, causing a shiver to run down her spine. His voice changed yet it carried about that same brogue she recalls he owns.

'I-I live quite a distance from here,' Irma replied quietly, a big fat lie. She heard his footsteps approach, much to her dismay and for the first time tonight, Irma turned to face him, coming face to face with him…face to chest rather. 'Y-you should go back inside, it's cold,' she told him, realising she can't look at him any longer, she'd wreck herself and as result, she turned away.

'I can't you leave out here in the cold, how about a lift? A lass like yourself shouldn't be walking around in the dark,' he offered Irma's greatest fear. A minute this close to him is long enough.

'No, no, it's fine, Stephen, I can manage,' she informed him but he grabbed a hold of her cold hand, the contact leaving Irma feeling weak as his big, calloused, warm hand held her trembling, cold hand tight and secure. She felt almost dizzy from the contact. Was it guilt that's making her feel that way?

'Don't be silly, lass,' chuckled Stephen as he dragged her down the steps and towards the car park, Irma having trouble catching up with his big strides. They soon stopped in front of his car where he opened the door for her, helping her in with his big, warm, hand on the small of her back. Irma was almost glad of the poor lighting on the car park for it disabled him to see her face that turned as red as a ripe tomato.

The car smelled like him as Irma noted. She felt nervous when Stephen had taken a seat on the driver's side of the car, their closeness making her feel weak. From how close they were, she could almost catch a whiff of his aftershave. She turned away from him and blankly looked out in the window.

'Where are we headed then?' Stephen asked, starting the car's engine as Irma pretended to straighten the crease of her trousers. She murmured her address like a little girl guilty of committing a sinful act, Stephen chuckling. 'So Newport is a great deal away from here?' he joked, learning her address and comparing it to her earlier statement, 'is that what it's like in Dublin now? A 3 kilometre drive is too far now?' Irma remained quiet, guilty she got caught with the lie.

The rest of the drive home was a quiet one and Irma liked it that way, being so close to Stephen Farrelly is too much for her to handle. Unlike the people from the high school reunion and Stephen himself, she cannot pretend that nothing happened about two decades ago. She can't do that, not when the guilt it caused her haunted her almost all her life. Irma watched as Stephen drove through the familiar streets leading to her apartment and moments later, he parked his car, still not uttering a word.

'Stephen,' Irma began.

'Yes, I'd love to come in!' cheerfully he exclaimed, interrupting her. Irma opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, instead, she got out of the car, him following her. It's almost weird that the boy she once knew, the boy who'd stare at his feet when he'd silently speak is now a happy and cheerful person, brimming with the confidence he lacked long ago.

They entered her place with Stephen commenting how lovely her place is. Irma could only smile at his compliment, wondering if he's saying that because that's what men are expected to do. 'Would you like me to get you anything? Water? Cola?' she asked, closing the door behind her as Stephen made himself comfortable, his big burly form seated comfortably on her white couch, his skin complexion almost matching it with the couch only a few shades lighter.

'You used to smile a lot, Irma,' commented Stephen as she quietly approached him, her bare feet cold against the carpeted ground. She felt his blue-grey eyes skim her form, stopping right at her face, taking in her features. 'You used to have that sweet smile that reached up to your eyes, I missed that smile.'

'S-Stephen,' nervously, she began, stopping in front of him. She looked back at his face, her eyes meeting his', the smile that appeared on his face made her smile a little, comforting her. 'I've been meaning to apologise to you, about what happened between you and I,' Irma paused when Stephen stood up, his form towering over her. 'I'm very sorry Stephen. I was stupid and proud and if I could go back in time, I'd be someone you could call friend,' she was babbling now, her guilt getting the best of her. 'I've been thinking about you so much, I'm so guilty…'

Stephen looked down at her, reaching for her face and cupping her cheek with his hand. 'I know,' replied Stephen, 'I've forgiven you a long time ago, Irma and for a long time, until now, I've been thinking about you too, lass,' replied Stephen as he leaned to press a tender kiss on her lips. The action surprised Irma, sending an electric-like shock within her very core. What is he doing?

Almost as quickly as he'd kissed her, she responded back like a smitten school girl, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Has this been the reason why she's been thinking about him? Not because of the guilt but her attraction to him? When they pulled away for air, both panting heavily, Stephen looked down at her with a tender smile on his handsome face. Irma looked back at him and for the first time in a long time, she smiled back widely, a twinkle in her eyes.


End file.
